Imposibles Sentimientos
by Karenp900
Summary: Pan y Goten ingresan a la misma escuela que Trunks y Bra. Pero lo que no saben es que pan y goten esconden unos oscuros secretos. Pasen a leer este historia:*
1. Chapter 1

N/A. Antes de que comienzen, Trunks y Bra son hermanos, Pan y Goten son primos, Pan y Bra Apenas inician la preparatoria, Trunks y Goten están iniciando la universidad, los cuatro se hacen amigos pero ahí algo que les provocará problemas a los cuatro, ¿esto llegará a separarlos?

POV BRA

El agua sobre mi piel provoca que me den escalofríos pero es necesario por que si no fuera por él agua helada ahorita seguiría con un tremendo sueño, son las 6:30 am y empiezan de nuevo mis "maravillosos días de escuela" pensé fastidiada. En realidad no es que odie la escuela pero desde pequeña siempre e estado llendo a una escuela particular "hig-tu" es una primaria-secundaria donde solo alumnos con buena calificación logran entrar, mi hermano trunks que también es muy buen estudiante nunca estuvo en esa escuela, ya que mi mamá siempre dijo que él debía hacerse responsable de la Corporación Cápsula cuando fuera grande y tenia que estudiar sólo para eso, asi que ingreso a una escuela privada ahora mamá que sabe lo buena que soy en las finanzas quiere que también estudie para que de grande mi hermano y yo nos conviertamos en los herederos. Se me hace de muy mala onda que después de 9 años con mis mismos compañeros mamá quiera que ingrese a una nueva escuela, alejada de mis amistades y que tenga que conocer gente nueva, pero bueno mi madre como la gran señora de la casa, no la puedo hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Solo esperó que este cambio no afecte mi vida cotidiana- suspire saliendo de la ducha con la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Elegí por ponerme una mini falda roja con un top del mismo color, una diadema roja y mis adoradas botas. Estaba lista para mi primer día de preparatoria, no debo de tener miedo ni a esto ni a nada, soy Bra yo puedo con todo.

Baje las escaleras y me dirijí a la sala donde se encontraba mi madre con mi padre desayunando.

-Buenos días- dije dándole un beso a los dos. -¿y trunks?- pregunté.

-Aquí estoy enana- dijo detrás de mi sorprendiéndome

-Valla te ves muy guapo cerebrito- dije burlonamente

-Lo que tu digas ¿lista para tu primer día de preparatoria?-

\- siempre- dije presumiendo

-bien vámonos- dijo tomando su mochila.

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres y subimos al carro donde frack nuestro conductor iba manejando mientras yo miraba él camino. La verdad es que casi nunca caminaba por estos rumbos. Estaba nerviosa las manos me temblaban a pesar de que siempre presumí ser muy segura y orgullosa, tenía miedo de quizás no llevarme con nadie pero bueno eso es imposible soy la gran Bra pensé orgullosa.

Sentí que él auto se detuvo y mire al lado izquierdo donde estaba sentado mi hermano, pude observar la gran escuela. Al fin habíamos llegado. Bajamos del auto y tomamos nuestras mochilas.

-suerte- nos dijo Frack, a lo que nosotros le agradecimos.

pude observar a diferente tipo de personas, se supone que es una escuela privada pero jamás pensé que se iba a ver igual que una normal. Había alumnos por todas partes, unos se abrazan y se decían lo mucho que se extrañaron. Otros solo ignoraban.

-Bra, mira esa es la primera aula en la que estarás- dijo mi hermano señalando un salón a lo que agradecí y me fui.

En él transcurso del camino note como varios chicos me observaban unos me lanzaban piropos y de parte de unas chicas solo recibía miradas de envidia. Todo esto es normal para mi, siempre fui la envidia de las chicas y los suspiros de los hombres, es algo que herede de mi hermosa madre.

Llegue al aula indicada por mi hermano y pude ver a 2 chicas sentadas platicando y otros tres chicos ya sentados, espere a que él maestro llegara en eso se me acerco un chico como de mi tamaño, cabello castaño y ojos oscuros.

-Hola linda, disculpa cual es tu nombre- pregunto con una sonrisa

Decidí a ignorarlo todos siempre son iguales solo vienen y se acercan y te dicen cosas asquerosas. Pude notar que se impresiono cuando lo ignore pero eso no me importo.

-oye- dijo tomándome de la mano

Lo mire y le di una mirada fulminante -Largo-

-Di...disculpa solo quería ser tu amigo- dijo alejándose.

Valla, quizás sus intenciones si eran buenas, pero eso ya no importa, ya se fue.

Al fin llego él profesor se presentó tu nombre es Rumber es algo viejo y se ve buena onda, nos dijo que por ser él primer día nos dejaría la clase libre. Varios de mis ahora compañeros de Álgebra empezaron a platicar entre ellos, supongo ya se conocían, mire mi teléfono las 8:20 apenas, si que me queda un día muy largo suspire.

-valla que suspiro- volte donde la voz y vi a una chica de cabello negro sonriendo -Hola soy Pan- dijo estendiendo su mano.

-mucho gusto pan- dije aceptando su saludo

-al parecer no soy la única que es nueva y no conoce a nadie- comento divertida

\- si, supongo- comente

-oye, te parece si desayunamos juntas- preguntó

-Claro, no conozco a nadie aún- le dije sonriendole

POV TRUNKS

Estaba saliendo recién del salón de Matemáticas cuando me atore en la puerta, él motivo, un chico de pelo negro trato de salir al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Disculpame, no me fije iba distraido- comentó

-Descuida, soy Trunks- lo salude

-Mucho gusto Trunks, me llamo Goten, disculpa Trunks, me podrías decir donde esta la cafetería, soy nuevo y no conozco nada.- dijo con una mano detrás de su nuca riéndose

-por supuesto, de hecho voy para allá- dije empezando a caminar y él me siguió.

Al llegar a la cafetería pedimos de desayunar y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba desocupada.

POV GOTEN

Había dejado a Trunks solo sentado a la mesa por que vine por unas gomitas, son mi debilidad, al darme la vuelta sentí algo caliente en mi pecho, mire donde sentía lo caliente y al parecer había chocado con alguien que me tiro todo su café hirviendo encima, no supe como pero de un solo movimiento me quite la camisa sin importarme quedarme solo con él pantalón, esto me estaba quemando. Subí la vista para ver al causante de esto y lo haría pagar, al mirar no pude ver nada más que a una bella chica de cabello extrañamente azul y con cara de susto.

-Oh, perdoname en verdad perdoname- dijo llorando, después de eso se dio la vuelta, iba a salir corriendo pero la detuve con agarrándola del la muñeca, la volteé a que me mirara, ella bajo la vista aun llorando.

-perdoname, no me hagas nada por favor- dijo llorando con la cabeza agachada.

-descuida, no te voy a hacer nada en todo caso personame a mi por no fijarme donde voy- dije agachandome a su estatura para verle.

Pude notar como se puso cara sorprendida. - pero, yo también tuve la culpa, dejame invitarte las gomitas que tiraste, se te calleron por mi culpa porfavor- dijo un poco apenada.

-solo si aceptas que te invite él café que se te regó por mi culpa- asintió y me dedico una sonrisa por mi comentario.

Una vez que compramos las gomitas y él café la invite a sentarse conmigo y mi amigo pero cual fue mi sorpresa que esa jovencita es hermana de mi nuevo amigo.

POV TRUNKS

Goten ya se había tardado mucho comprando sus dichosas gomitas, mire al frente y lo vi llegar con Bra, valla que raro. El llego sin camisa y le pregunte a que se debía.

A lo que mi hermana me explico lo que había pasado después de eso nos pusimos a desayunar, vi como Bra le hacía señas a alguien pero no puse muy bien atención a quien le hablaba tanto.

-Hola, provecho- dijo la voz de una chica, a lo que todos respondimos con un gracias pero yo seguía sin dejar de mirar mi comida.

-Pan dejame presentarte, Trunks ella es mi nueva amiga Pan.- Alze la vista y note a una chica de la misma edad de Bra con cabello castaño y ojos negros, tiene una cara de niña pequeña y con le Sonreí.

-Gusto en conocerte Trunks- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

 **Esperó que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario que quieran hacer es bien recibido, diganme lo que no les agrado o lo que les gusto y lo tomare en cuenta, por favor no olviden dejar su review, cualquier critaca o idea es bien aceptada, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible lo prometo, muchos besos y hasta él siguiente cap.**


	2. Vigilada

**Les dije que voy a estar actualizando rápido y aquí esta él otro capitulo, espero sea de su agrado.**

POV PAN

-Mira pan, él es un nuevo amigo se llama Goten, lo acabo de conocer le tire mi café irviendo encima sin querer- dijo Bra sonriendo pero apenada

-JAJAJA. Valla Goten si que empezaste bien tu primer día de clases- dije con mis manos en él estómago por tanta risa

-No es gracioso pan- dijo Goten con toda la cara roja como un tomate

-¿acaso ustedes ya se conocían pan?-

-Así es Bra, Goten y yo somos primos vivíamos en la capital del sur, pero por negocios de nuestros tíos nos venimos a vivir acá-

-ohh, ¿entonces vives con tus tíos no con tus padres pan?-

yo no sabía que decir ¿y si digo algo que no es?

-ehh, no. Pan y yo vivimos con nuestros tíos por que cuando estábamos chicos nuestros padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico- dijo mi primo Goten en tono serio

para mi fortuna Goten me salvo del asunto, tenia miedo a decir algo inadecuado sobre la muerte de nuestros padres.

-Lo...lo siento mucho- dijo Bra apenada con la cabeza gacha

-Pe...pero, ya no piensen en eso, digo están empezando una nueva vida, estoy seguro que sus padres hubiesen querido que fueran felices a pesar de ya no estar con ustedes- dijo Trunks que hasta el momento no había mencionado ni una palabra

-Tienes razón Trunks, ellos siempre quisieron lo mejor para nosotros- dije sonriendo débilmente

* **RING RING***

Para mi suerte había sonado la chicharra, la verdad es que ya no quería hablar ese tema de nuestros padres, aún me afecta recordarlo y se que a Goten igual, aunque intente ocultarlo yo se que le cuesta mucho aceptar que ya no están con nosotros.

Pagamos nuestros desayunos y nos dirijimos a nuestras aulas en este caso a mi me tocaba inglés y a Bra física.

POV BRA

En esta clase no me había tocado con Pan que por él momento es con la única que me llevo. El maestro de física nos dijo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, la mayoría se dirigió a la cancha de fut y otros solo se quedaron sentados en él césped platicando, por mi parte me fui a la chanca de basquett donde no había nadie. Cuando era chica siempre jugaba con Trunks en la pequeña cancha que esta en la parte de atrás del jardín. pero él siempre terminaba ganandome.

Tome un balón y lo lanze, como era de esperarse no calló él balón dentro. seguí con mi intento pero empeze a sentir una sensación extraña. como si alguien me observara. me di la vuelta y trate de acercarme para ver si veía pasar a alguien pero nada.

-ya estoy loca- reregresé con él balón y me dispuse a tirar y otra vez falle.

-Parece que no te va muy bien con él basquett- me gire para ver de quien se trataba y era él chico que hace unos minutos le había tirado él café hirviendo

-Creo que este deporte no es para mi- dije sonriendo levemente

-Arriba esos ánimos, yo te ayudo, ponte aquí- dijo señalando justo él lugar donde estaba parado

Le hice caso y me pare enfrente de él.

-Toma él balón, tienes que concentrarte y tirar justo en él cuadro que esta dibujado-

Sentí como tomó mis manos con las suyas, tuve una sensación extraña como una corriente eléctrica, trate de no distraerme pero no pude evitarlo su cercanía me puso nerviosa. alzó nuestras manos sujetando él balón y lo soltó, fue una anotación perfecta.

Lo volteé a ver y el me sonrió, pronto nos dimos cuenta que todavía seguíamos con las manos agarradas y rápido me soltó, hicimos como si nada de eso hubiese pasado.

-bueno Bra, es tu turno intentalo- dijo tomando él balón y entregandomelo, mientras yo me acomodaba vi como Goten se sentó en las gradas y me observaba, lanze él balón y anote.

-En hora buena Bra, te dije que podías hacerlo- dijo acercándose a mi

-si, gracias dije sonrojandome

-Bueno Bra nos vemos, no tardará mucho en empezar la siguiente clase, sigue practicando- dijo Goten con él dedo arriba

-Muchas gracias-

Continúe practicando hasta que mis 10 lanzamientos fueron perfectos, decidí irme.

POV TRUNKS

Que bueno que esta es la última clase y me voy a mi casa a dormir. Eran pocas las personas que se encontraban en él pasillo, pues a esta hora los alumnos de preparatoria se encuentran viendo los talleres para ver cual van a escojer en todo él curso.

Me dirigía a mi última clase de español cuando algo llamo mi atención.

-No, sueltame- decía una chica que estaba rodeada de un joven que la trataba de besar, traté de acercarme más sin que se dieran cuenta y cuando pude notar quien era esa chica me di cuenta de que es Pan la chica que me presento Bra esta mañana, la prima de Goten.

POV PAN

-Pan apurate o la maestra se molestara que lleguemos tarde- decía Bra con prisa, ya que teníamos que escojer talleres y por eso es muy importante estar presente en esas clases y no faltar esta semana.

-Es que tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño, adelantate y te alcanzo-

-Esta bien, pero te apuras- dijo Bra subiendo las escaleras

Iba saliendo del baño cuando sentí que algo o mejor dicho alguien me pego a la pared y me rodeo.

-Hola muñeca- dijo un chico que para mi ya es más que conocido.

-Alber, Sueltame- dije desesperada

Alber estudiaba en la misma primaria que yo, cuando íbamos en 4 grado trato de besarme en el salón, siempre molestaba a muchas niñas y por ese motivo fue expulsado y ahora me lo encontraba aquí en la preparatoria, tenía que ser una pesadilla. Trate de safarme de el, pero con sus manos tomo las mías y las coloco arriba de mi cabeza pegando su cuerpo con el mio haciendo que me quedara inmóvil.

-No sueltame- traté de escucharme tranquila pero no podía, una vez ya había pasado algo así, no quería que volviera a pasar, sin que yo quisiera automáticamente empeze a llorar desesperadamente pidiendo que por favor me soltara. Podía sentir mi cuerpo con el suyo, tenía mucho miedo, vi como cada vez se iba acercando más y más para besarme cuando alguien lo alejo de mi y lo golpeo contra la pared. No pude notar bien quien era por las lágrimas de mis ojos, comenze a sentirme mal y llorar cada vez más hasta que me senté en el piso abrazandome a mi misma.

-Pan, Pan ¿Estas bien? - escuche lo que decía a lo lejos pero no lograba reaccionar

-PAN!- mire al frente y estaba Trunks con sus manos en mi rostro preguntandome si estaba bien. Asentí y lo abraze desesperadamente como una niña chiquita buscando protección.

POV TRUNKS

Después de la golpiza que le di a ese malcriado. Fui a ver a Pan que estaba en el piso llorando, le pregunte si estaba bien y ella asintió y me abrazo. En ese momento quede paralizado no sabía que hacer nisiquiera me dio tiempo de corresponderle el abrazo y reaccione cuando sentí que se alejo.

-Espera Pan ¿A donde vas?-pregunte preocupado

-Voy a clases. Gracias por defenderme Trunks- y subió las escaleras corriendo muy rápido.

Que extraño fue todo esto, trate de olvidarlo y me fui a mi clase.

POV PAN

Llegue al aula y le tuve que pedir miles de disculpas a la maestra por llegar tarde y ella como toda buena maestra me dio un sermón de ser la tipica chica irresponsable, una vez que me dijo que me podía sentar me fui directo al lado de Bra.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?- dijo susurrando para que la maestra no nos escuchara.

-Me distraje un rato, no fue nada- vi como dudo pero sin embargo ya no me preguntó más, cosa que me dio un gran alivio.

Al terminar la clase nos fuimos a la salida.

-Esperate tantito pan voy a marcarle a mi hermano- dijo Bra con el teléfono en la mano, a lo cual asentí.

-¿Trunks? Estoy debajo del árbol que esta cerca del portón, si aquí te espero para irnos- y sin más colgó

-Disculpa Bra, entendí mal o tu hermano al que le acabas de llamar es Trunks.- pregunte curiosa

-Si, así es, olvide decirte-

-Ahhh- en eso llegó Goten y Trunks, este último viéndome un poco curioso sobre lo que había pasado hace unos momentos con Alber. Aproveche que Bra y Goten estaba platicando algo sobre el basquett o eso creo y le dije a Trunks discretamente que no le mencionara nada a Bra sobre lo ocurrido hace un rato.

-¿y por que no? - preguntó Trunks curioso

-Solo no lo hagas porfavor- pedí casi suplicando.

-esta bien, pero me debes una explicación ¿si?-

-No tengo de otra-

Después de despedirnos yo me fui con mi primo Goten y Bra con Trunks.

POV BRA.

Como Frank esta encargado en llevar a mi madre a la empresa, no puede venir por nosotros en la salida así que nos vamos caminando, creo que no nos hace mal hacer un poco de ejercicio, pero había algo que me estaba incomodando tiene rato y es que sentía Como si alguien me estuviera vijilando, volteaba atrás y nada. Que raro pensé.

EN UNA CAMIONETA BLANCA

-Jefe ¿es ella?-

-Así es, no debemos perderla de vista- (sonrisa de lado)

 **¿Quienes serán esas personas que siguen a Bra?**

 **¿Por que Pan no quiso que Trunks dijera nada de lo sucedido?**

 **Continúen leyendo y lo sabrán, no olviden dejar sus Review... Besos:*:*:***


End file.
